Hector Montoya (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Murderer Drug dealer San Lorenzo embassy employee | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = New York City, New York | Creators = Carl Potts | First = Punisher War Journal Vol 1 1 | Death = Punisher War Journal Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Hector Montoya was an official of the San Lorenzo embassy, in New York City, who grew worried of a communist uprising in a neighboring state called Santo Angelo, fearing it might have put in danger his own nation's already staggering democracy. He grew even more worried after the U.S. Congress decided to cut funds for the Santo Angelo Contras, a group of freedom fighters led by General Accardo. He decided to let the contras deliver unrefined drugs to him through a courier, then arranged corrupt banker Forrest Hunt to have them sold (in exchange for a share) to the New York City Costa mob. He used the drug money (which the mob first laundered through Hunt) to buy advanced weaponry for Accardo's men. As part of the deal, he also allowed himself to use his weapon dealers contacts (which he gained through his diplomatic position) in order to buy even more weapons to supply the Costa clan. Later, just after earning U.S. citizenship by marrying and fathering a daughter with an american woman, Angela, Montoya learned the Congress had reinstated funds to the Santo Angelo contras. Knewing he would not have permitted the drug dealing to go along after that, Hunt decided to cut him out of the deal, as he didn't want to renounce to the profits. After discovering Hunt's plot, he resolved to have him killed by placing fake drug in Hunt's suitcase and causing the Costas to execute him for supposedly trying to trick them. Unfortunately, Frank Castle and his family stumbled upon the scene. They were all killed with the exception of Frank. Hunt also briefly survived and tried to clean his reputation by telling his son, Jason, he was trying to support the Santo Angelo contras and was betrayed by Montoya, then succumbed to his wounds. Eventually, Montoya also attempted to kill his courier, but failed to do this and was identified and arrested. By coincidence, during his incarceration at Ryker's Island, he met and fought side-by-side with Frank, by that time turned into the Punisher, as imprisoned Costa's men attacked Montoya for his betrayal. While in prison, Montoya killed general Accardo , and all of his former associates in the drug dealings, through toxin-laced parcels, then also poisoned to death an inmate whom repeatedly taunted him. Learning of his eventual release, Jason Hunt, still exclusively blaming Montoya for the death of his father, tried to kill him, but was stopped by the Punisher, whom ended up being infected with Montoya's toxin. In the end, as a means to completely clean himself of any involvement in the affair, he attempted to kill Jason with the same toxin he early employed. Being thwarted by the Punisher, Montoya accidentally infected himself with his own poison after Jason's dog bit his glove. He was finally shot down by police forces while running, with a gun in his hand, in order to reunite with his family one last time. | Powers = | Abilities = Skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Also had proficiency with poison. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Unnamed self-developed toxin. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/hmontoya.htm }}